He loves her hair And her name
by mnegan
Summary: Adrien feels embarrassed for what he said during class. He's a shy kitty. Post-reveal.
1. He loves her hair, and her name

It was a calm evening. The roofs of Paris receiving slight gusts of wind. Night colors perceiving on the yet orange sky. Near the seine, on top of a small balcony, stood a familiar black suited superhero. Eager to open the trapdoor at his feet, knowing he could only be the one allowed to enter from there.

Before opening, he got his head closer to the ground for him to hear and confirm his safe entrance to the room below. Light and quick taps where heard easily and no voice came out other than adorable giggles that he knew better than anyone.

Swiftly but quietly, he opened the trapdoor and jumped straight down. Head lowered, knees bent up, hands resting on the soft meatress he was standing on. A second after, he was looking straight ahead with a slight smirk on his face to the blue haired girl. Marinette was lying on her pillows, holding her cellphone in her right hand. She had jumped quite a bit for her own concern, even though she already knew what went by before her eyes just a pair of seconds ago. Chat noir received a same kind of grin he had given.

"You're early". Marinette complained, not sounding as such complain at all.

Still holding her phone in her hand, she laid her arm on her legs. "Princess, you know all you have to do is say the word and I'll go and come back later". Chat couldn't resist giving a little tease first. "Even if I'd told you so, you wouldn't be leaving that easily". "Meowch. Princess. You wound me. I wouldn't disobey your commands. Perhaps all you want is to carry on with your funny little conversation". He got back at it again with the tease, this time interfering by wanting to take the cellphone from her hand with his tail.

"I was just texting Alya, silly kitty". Grabbing the cellphone with her other hand, she took it farther from his tail. "She was asking what was going on with you at school today,". Chat noir couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, recalling today's petit event.

—

 _"Marinette Dupain-Cheng"_

 _"Marinette Dupain-Cheng...Agreste"_

 _That name sounded so terribly fitting. So accommodating. So precious to Adrien's ears. Or thoughts more like._

 _He couldn't stop thinking of this amazing girl sitting just behind him. And her pretty, oh so beautiful name. Impatient for the day in which she would own his name, too. At least, that's what he desires and hopefully she does, too, he thought._

 _Mrs. Bustier started taking attendance. He already is aware of his name coming first, even when his mind is somewhat thinking about something else._

 _"Dupain-Cheng, Marinette"_

 _"Dupain-Cheng Agreste, Marinette"_

 _Both Mrs. Bustier and Adrien get in sync Marinette's last name, but the class could clearly hear how he had finished her name. Oh no, of course it wasn't Adrien's intention to say what he had just said, out loud. It sounded profoundly beautiful. But heck, not at this time of the day. No. It just sounded beautiful at any time and even heard from other people's voices. But not when all the class had heard. What was he to do. Nothing, but to start hearing little laughs here and there from his classmates and a little quiet chatting from others. At least from most of them._

 _Just at the moment Marinette thought of hearing Adrien, she clearly heard her own name slightly a bit different from how it always sounded. She face palmed in her thoughts. This chaton is searching for it. She feels a shake coming from her left shoulder. "Girl, you heard what everyone just heard, didn't you?" Her friend Alya tried to whisper to her, as if trying not to sound to loud for the guys sitting in front of them. Marinette wouldn't act too shocked or too calm. Adrien on the other hand, was trying to hide his face from everyone. But heck, even his neck was visibly almost as red as Nathanael's hair._

 _"I'm sorry, Marinette" Was the only thing that could escape his lips as he tried to face her. She gestured an "it's fine" by raising her hand up and mimicking the words. Honestly, from her view, he looked so amazingly adorable, with his cute red and inflated cheeks. He wasn't shy in looking straight at her. He still wanted to see her reaction. But did he felt more ashamed now._

 _They had agreed to remain their friendship as the somewhat distant-but-close friendship. At least while at school. Maybe glances there and now wouldn't be that much, but this. Adrien messed up and did he see her princess a little bit annoyed by his silly little scene. He hadn't even say it so loud. It was close to a whisper. Maybe that was how he heard it._

—

With the memory in his mind, Chat felt so ashamed that his kitty ears bent down, showing his embarrassment even more.

"I'm sorry M-My Lady. Marinette". He really does feel sorry for it.

While his cat ears still down and his body moving a little further away to sit, Marinette, leaving the phone to the side, tried to reach him out by going on one knee and leaning towards Chat.

"Chaton. It's fine. You were already told. It's not like you just spread to the whole class that we are dating". She placed her hands on both his hands resting on the bed, which were cat-posed.

"Besides,". Grabbed by his bell, well-known as his zipper as well, she pulled him to her, slowly but anxious. "I don't think there's a problem in our friends getting hints already that we both love each other. Perhaps they'll see Ladybug and Chatnoir as more than friends at first. Maybe some time later, they can see Marinette and Adrien together, hmm?"

The pulling to her had caused him to lay in Mari's tummy. She was lying again on her pillows and Chat had felt encouraged again, and felt himself burying his face right there.

"De-transform, Adrien".

Command heard. Kitty obeying.

A little black flying creature flying away from the two love birds in search of that other creature, only red color. A groan could be heard by that little black one.

"May I ask why tho, purrincess?

"Hah. Actually trying to avoid more puns for today but I guess I'm super wrong thinking you'll behave better while being like this". Marinette tried to keep her cool. "Is that so, My Lady?" Now he just wanted to start the teasing again. He stretched up to her face, real close to it but enough for him to go immediately to her neck and resting his head on her left shoulder.

She finally blushed.

"N-no. Not really. I-wanted to feel your own warmth. Instead". She could barely speak. Her nervousness was a lot to take in.

"So, how come you're getting cold now? You're shivering, Marinette". His mouth reaching sensitive skin on her neck. Teasing.

Her name coming out from his mouth only gives more shivering. Shivering that Adrien takes not because of cold. He goes on his knees, reaches her upper arms with his hands on each side. He speaks near her ear, but not facing her way. "Relax, Mari..." The girl feels like melting and turning into butter now. She instinctively, only by hearing his heartwarming voice, relaxes all of her being and lets Adrien grab her gently as he does. He sits on her and bravely starts giving kisses to her hair. Caressing her hair, tugging her hair, rubbing and snuggling into her hair. He enjoys breathing onto it. He freaking loves smelling her hair. He breathes, smells, taking it deep and long, and then breathes out, giving small moans of how comforting this is.

Marinette is traveling across heaven. She just doesn't know what hit her, and suddenly jumps and eeked by a digital sound. Alya is still messaging the girl and she just left her waiting. For almost past an hour and a half.

She quickly sits correctly, leaving a confused and dreamy eyes Adrien. "Uuuugh. Alyaaa. I'm sorry,". She gave a small look to Adrien and continued to type. "there was a cat in here. I left the trapdoor a bit opened and it probably smelled some bread. It wouldn't leave.". She continued messaging with Alya, avoiding eye contact with Adrien.

"Yeah...a stray cat". Oh, he only could think how much of a good liar this princess was. Wait, what. "Stray cat, princess?" She only could stare at him, with her hand in her mouth trying to keep her giggling silence.

-"Alya. Imma go sleep now. Ttyt, kay?"

-"Marinette! Girl! I can't believe you're not fangirling all over about what Adrien did in class! Girl you better tomorrow"

-"I will! He was too adorable! I can't believe it!

Marinette left her phone on hold and placed it a little farther this time.

Adrien had sit besides Marinette, waiting for her to finish. Didn't took too long when she came back to pull him to the bed with her. Both stared at one another, smiling. Adrien raised his left hand, reaching the back of her head, by her hair. Her hands resting on his chest.

"I love you. And your hair". He admitted. Hand caressing and playing slowly with her hair.

She chuckled. "I love you. And your bad puns".

"I was pawsitive you digged them".

"Don't push it, you stray cat". She rolled her eyes and gestured a tiny and soft slap on his cheek.

"M-Marinette..."

She heard his voiced changed tone.

"Yes, Adrien?" Curiously

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?" Not following.

"How the name sounds?"

She chuckled again. " _Adrien Agreste Dupain-Cheng_. I have thought about all the promising names. Maybe even first than you have".

His overjoy was showing as he took Marinette into an embrace to spin her, at least side to side on the bed.

Based on my Marichat sketch posted on my tumblr under the same username


	2. His idea of studying

I wanna keep on writing, so these will be one-shots but all connected to one another in a way. The hair thing for example. o_o

* * *

Adrien likes how that blue hair looks and how it feels whenever he touches it. He likes to grab her by the back of her head, pulling her to him. That blue hair belongs to this red and black polka dots suited girl, and to a pink color lover girl. Jet black when in civilian form. Lighter when she transforms. He doesn't know how it looks quite different. In color, that is. He feels like an idiot for not seeing that before. His hair style at least changes.

He doesn't like waiting. His partner was coming to his house this evening and he couldn't be patient for her to get there. Sure. They were going to have notes exchanged for a project and a test. According to them anyway. The blonde boy was eager to start studying. He referred to studying as spending some alone time in his room with his now revealed lady. Damn, there wouldn't be any studying. He just couldn't wait to hold her.

All he wanted, was to smell her hair.

He always wondered how it would smell like. And did he already have plenty of chances to get his nose sniffing it at a short distance. Not just as a kitten. All those times, he thought, of being so close to it and not realizing her scent was unquestionably the same. Same as his classmate and as his partner in crime.

"Adrien. Your classmate, Marinette is here".

He heard how Nathalie knocked before speaking from outside his room.

"Ohh. I-thanks Nathalie! Tell her I'm coming right over, please".

"Yes, Adrien". Nathalie complied.

All this time waiting and his impatience really paid off. Though he wanted to be the one receiving her at the entrance of his abode, they both thought a casual friendly encounter would be better.

He waved at the girl standing by the end of the stairs. He couldn't hide his joy by the time he went down the stairs. He had the biggest smile on his face, and Marinette looked just as sweet and shy as ever in front of him. She was too adorable and beautiful waving back at him, as a shy Marinette would. He loved her when she acted this way. He loved her in every way.

Adrien gently patted on her back once, leaving his hand where he placed it and scorted her up the stairs, to his room.

Marinette entered Adrien's room while he called his father's assistant. "Nathalie. We are gonna have some study time for a test. Please, no interruptions if possible". Adrien's voice begged for his wish to be obeyed.

"Umm. Adrien. I assume we are always gonna be studying in your terms, am I right?"

"But of course. I wanna study you, that's what I mean by studying. It is not much of a lie, you know that. We have a test this week. But either way. We usually don't study because we are busy. Saving Paris". Adrien made a point clear.

"And that's another reason why we were never in time or missed class. How come our class never notices?" Marinette couldn't keep a serious face while she giggles with Adrien.

"We just do it so good and naturally. I say we are a purrfect match, you and I".

Here it goes.

"Bleh. Even when she knows who you are, you still make her eat up all of those puns. Unbelievable".

"Hah! Plagg, you get annoyed by his puns, too. I thought he got them from you". All that Matinette could do is laugh with the kwami now.

"The kid is not into cheese, so how will he get inspired to make puns if he does not? Mari, please make him eat cheese. Tell him that it is the most majestic thing in the world".

Adrien sighed and took out a pretty big piece of Camembert of his pocket.

"Ahh. This kid gives me all I need". The black kwami takes and flees with the cheese slice.

"Hehehe. Marinette. You spend the time with this lovely guy whom you call handsome boy. I'll be around. Trying not keep Plagg away. Have fun!" Marinette's kwami friend took off.

"Thanks, Tikki". She whispered.

Adrien then guided her to his couch, holding her hand on his. Smiling tenderly at one another. They sat, still exchanging shy but content looks. "Ehh," Adrien reached the back of his head with one of his hands. "You- you call me handsome boy, huh?" Her eyes widening, and cheeks red looking.

"Well...you are a model". God, was she blushing so hard, she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Models don't always need to be handsome". He gave his opinion, staring lovingly at her.

"Uugh, Adrien! You know why I call you that. I-I like you. S-so much".

"Did you think Chat noir was handsome?" He had to ask.

"I-well...yeah. I mean, it was-it is you, so did find him-you...handsome. It's confusing to talk about him because it's you". He giggled. "Heh. I know. I-I'm glad you thought of me like that even then". He moved closer to her. His right hand found her left upper leg while his left hand traveled to the side of her head. Aiming for he hair, he started giving little strokes to it. Soon enough, he moved his other hand and found her chin. So tenderly, he tilted her head slightly and before leaning in, eyes half closed now, he waited for a confirmation. Her eyes held the answer, as they were looking down to his lips, eyes half closed and peeking to her lips, he saw the cutest curve on both sides of it. With nothing else to be confirmed from her, he leaned in, eyes still looking at her while she already had closed hers. Their lips met softly. He loved to see how she nicely closed her eyes at the very second they would share a kiss. Sometimes he wouldn't, but the sight was so very cute.

Their kisses are not shy nor passionate. Mouths moving. Opening and closing for gaps of breath taking. Heads tilting many times, mostly by Adrien's gentle hands on her face.

"Marinette..." He stops for a millisecond to speak. Trying to speak.

"Yes, Chat..." She finds the name to be quiet shorter to say in this scenario.

The kiss doesn't stop. None of them trying to stop it.

"I love," He kisses more. "how you feel..." He kisses faster but more gently if that's even possible. "I love," And more kissing. "how you taste..." No stopping. "I love,"

"how you smell..." And with that said, he parted away from their lips and hunted for her neck.

"Ahh. K-kitty. Adrien..." She moaned the nickname and she moaned his name. Those sounds she did were sounds he needed for answer. For she was enjoying every bit of it, just as he was. "N-no weird sounds..." She was too hearing funny yet undesired sounds. Not that they were of her disliking. "A-Adrien...Nathalie could hear...us". She tried reasoning. "She's...too far away...from my room...Relax...she...can't hear...a thing". He kept on kissing her neck and hair while on it.

Adrien opened his eyes while still working on Mari's. "Lemme close these..." He slowly stopped and grabbed a controller. He pressed a botton and courtains from the window started to close and make his room slightly darker. "I don't want someone seeing us from those buildings". He said with a serious yet fun voice.

She gave a lovely smile and leaned a little far away from him, telling him with only body language that he could lean on her all he wanted.

He took that as a command from the princess and leans forward to her, placing his arms on her waist, hugging her and guiding her down to the couch. She was lying, back on the couch, he was pressing his body against her.

"Adrien..." No response. He was too busy examining her neck yet again, other side now.

"W-we are studying..." She literally whispered her words. Sounded as little gasps.

"Oh, yes, Marinette,". He affirmed. "We are studying, alright".

Marinette felt so weird having him on top, pinning her to his couch. It was so so weird to feel a guy's body pressed against her own. But she wasn't going to complain. She then decided to have a little study by herself and grabbed him by the sides of his waist, placing her thumbs inside his jeans for support. He didn't find a reason to be stopped by it. He just thought this would turn him on more. And it did.

He still thought of how Marinette's reaction would be if she were about to feel...

"A-A-Adri-en?" There it was.

His own thought had convinced him to stop and listen to what she had to say.

"Uh, y-yes…?" He just put his arms to her sides, knees on the couch, ready to sit down.

Oh no. Had he disturb her? What was she to think of him now? She probably didn't want to meet up at his house again. Apparently he wasn't in control of his emotions in his own room. He sat again, ashamed of his actions.

"I'm really sorry, Marinette...You-I... I just...oh, man. I'm sorry". He got carried away.

"You-you feel that way because of me?" She spoke in a low voice.

Huh. He was confused. Very.

"Mari... Marinette. I'm sorry. I acted so carefree. I wasn't meaning-"

"Do you?" She was waiting for an answer.

He took time to answer but finally nodded.

"I-I do. Yes." He looked her in the eyes, even when it was hard to.

"So..." She moved closer to him and placed both her hands over his chest. "So do I".

He stiffened his body. At the move she did and at the thought of her being much more turned on than she seemed to be, and because...because of him.

While in his thoughts, she ran her hands through his chest, down his stomach, her fingers feeling more of his skin. She stopped at his jeans, and grabbed them tightly. He gasped.

"It's good that so do I..." She pulled him closer to her and then replaced one of her hands from there to Adrien's shirt and pulled him even closer and smashed her lips to his.

"Oh Gods, yes. More studying" He spoke firmly and pushed her with his own body to the couch as he ran his arms through the sides of her face, onto her hair, grabbing and tugging…smelling. He needed all the studying he could get.

* * *

Ok, again, this is also kind of based on another sketch of mine. This time Adrienette. You can find it on my tumblr as mnegan

I was planning on adding Ladynoir here, but that'll be on the next chapter, I believe.

Enjoy! Leave any comments and feedback if you get the chance! Thank you -3-


	3. Late night visits of a ladybug

She didn't exactly think. She just felt like jumping on the Parisian roofs, heading to a big house near the Eiffel Tower. She was on bed already, but woke up and told to herself she was missing him. She missed his adorable laugh whenever she acted clumsy. Yes, she noticed how his reactions were to her clumsiness. She missed the touch of his hands on her face. How content she feels when not only could he hold her being just Marinette, but knowing he's as happy as her when he holds her when she wears the suit. She's confident around him and she doesn't think because she's this cool superheroine, she gets a more special attention. He just loves her because she's the same person without the mask, too.

She's so glad Tikki isn't like Plagg. He would be denying on transforming so late at night, even though Adrien wouldn't probably care about Plagg and would say his quote in no time. Tikki did want a cookie to retrain some energy after being awakened by Marinette. She departed, but not before the red kwami slowly ate that cookie.

She landed on the roof, just above Adrien's bedroom.

She used her yo-yo to get an upside down view. She saw him.

She saw him lying on his back on bed, hands on his stomach, still awake. Adorable shorts he was wearing, she could see. Little ladybugs on them? " _Oh_ _,_ _Chaton, where do you even get those."_

She went back to the rooftop, used her yo-yo to dial his regular mobile. She pressed call at the same time she ducked her head to peek at the window.

Adrien quickly glared at his phone just at the side of the bed. He didn't pick up. Instead, he turned to take a look at the enormous window. The red masked heroine gave a wink.

He came by the window as fast as he could and opened one of them.

"Ladybug?" He stared innocently into her eyes before stretching a hand for her to reach.

She took it and entered the room.

"Hi, handsome boy" With her hand at her waist. And just like that, she threw her arms beneath his and placed them on his back in a swift embrace. "I have missed you, Adrien". Her ear pressed against Adrien's chest, eyes half closed, smiling dearly at his welcoming warmth. He didn't waste any time on throwing his arms to her shoulders and holding the back of her head with both his hands. He pressed harder against her, not wanting for their intimate interaction to end. His face buried on her hair.

His large room, echoing just by his voice even when he only yawned or whispered. That quiet and sad feeling was gone when his lady had given him this heartwarming welcome.

He put his arms around her waist and spun her one time, showing his happiness.

"I didn't think Ladybug would appear in my room this late at night?" He got separated from her to speak. "Chat noir does the same to Marinette, if I recall correctly, plenty of times now". She smirked and grabbed his right hand. "Oh, yeah, you _are_ Chat noir..." Pointing at his ring.

Adrien smiled back and put a hand on one of her shoulders and one by her ear. "Hmmm. I guess that makes you Marinette, Ladybug".

She slapped gently Adrien's hand. " _Ah ah ah._ I am Ladybug at the moment, and you seem to be Adrien only. You wouldn't dare to wake that little kwami on your bedjust to transform, would you?" Adrien could only go 'pfft' about it.

Ladybug then started pushing him slowly towards the side of his couch. He reached it and sat down. He instinctively grabbed her and pulled her to him for her to sit down on his lap. He thought of just smacking his lips on hers, but right before he could, she puckered her lips and landed right beside his lips. "M-my Lady. Did you miscalculate? It was just a little more to your left and-" She kissed again on the same spot. He silenced himself a little bit surprised, but let her do what she wanted. She was kissing softly and slowly near his lips, cheeks and chin. His nose had special attention. He could feel how she smiled at every kiss because she left her lips for little moments before kissing again. Each kiss he received was a kiss he gave to whatever place he could reach when she leaned in.

"Oh, Adrien" Her voice so dreamily and seductive.

He felt vulnerable by this girl. Her every kisses sent shivers down his spine, and the touched he could give her were a blessing. He craved for the attention a cat should earn and he hadn't even asked for it.

The next thing he knew, Ladybug was on top of him. He thinks she probably put her weight to him so he could fall right onto the couch. Her arms at his sides, her look adorably hot, his eyes enjoying the view. The angle she was being seen from. Too exciting. He has to admit to himself. This girl seemed to be more exciting when in superheroine form.

"M...Marinette-you...you seem too excited like this...be-being like this..." He pointed out to her.

She stared at him and smiled. Shyly. He wanted Marinette to act like that too? She did, didn't she? Maybe not as much as he would like. But the fact is that he was thinking of her. Marinette her. Not Ladybug her.

"You-you want me acting like this as Marinette?"

He blushed while looking at her. She was blushing too and she looked so beautiful on top of him. The moonlight on her pretty masked face, but heck, he wanted that moonlight in all of her face and not the mask.

"If, that's alright with you...yeah. Sometimes. Well...uh..." He didn't know how to finish. He didn't, when he heard her.

"Tikki, de transform". The light and sparkles traveling through Mari's body could be felt even by him. He felt too excited by it. This girl sitting in class behind him, stuttering, falling over him, literally. This was the girl right on top of him. And knowing she was the same girl underneath Ladybug's mask. He didn't believe his eyes. It was all too perfect for him. He was too happy. That she loved him just as he was. The sweet, caring, gentle guy hiding behind the mask, and that carefree attitude while using it.

"Marinette!" He almost burst into tears. Joyful tears. He was just so happy.

His arms going to her back, holding her so tight against him.

" _Don't let her go"_

Marinette couldn't move so well because of that position he had just held her from. She squeed and just went to grab his head, hands running through his hair.

"What? Is this all too good to be real, my kitty?"

"Yeeeeesss. This is a dream Mari. I don't wanna wake up. Please, stay with me. Purrty, please". He hugged her even more tightly while moving her side to side.

Mari giggled.

"This is no dream," She leaned back, and pressed her index finger on Adrien's nose. Otherwise there wouldn't be any silly puns" He chuckled.

"Oh, Purrincess. Puns don't only happen when I dream, and you know that purrfectly good". He smirked at her while grabbing her hand to put it away.

"Ugh, Adrien...!"

He stared at her quite a bit annoyed face, moved his head upwards, and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was perfect for it to be a dream. This was real. And as long as he could, he would enjoy the moment with his amazing, loving, sweet, caring, beautiful, and well, he could say more to describe his little princess, but it was kissing time, and he just kept moving his lips on hers, his head tilting, his hands traveling all over her. From her waist, to underneath her shirt, to her back.

"Eeeeasy there, mon chaton". She stopped him from his hands to continue on with more.

"It's my turn now..." She grabbed him by the shirt, and with help of her body on his, she pulled him to the side.

"Ooff"

They fell to the ground. Places exchanged.

"My, my, this princess is too strong. I don't think she really needs a knight to protect her".

"I need a knight to hold me, that's what this is all about." She grinned while giggling and what she said. "I may have to ask for your feline services".

"Oh, Princess. You have no idea how I am feline about that right now" He grinned back at her. One hand holding her by her waist, firmly. The other on the ground.

She opened her mouth, clearly wanting to complain for that bad pun. He was first, however, when he leaned in and connected their lips, full mouth opened. His head tilted as he united them. Marinette simply gave in, not because she wanted to, she made it clear with her sudden groan from Adrien's lips capturing hers. She wanted to prove his desire. She wanted to be in charge. She felt like leading him on. Not the other way around. But she felt too weak beneath him, with his legs pressed against her waist and thighs. His crotch very close to hers. She was sure he would press all of him against her. It was only a matter of time. Seconds. And he did.

She was too excited and turned on to feel him above her. On her own petite self. She begged inside her mind that she would control herself. But heck, did she want to loose all control. Adrien 'bad puns" Agreste was pinning her to the ground, because she actually had herself wanting to be beneath, but it was more a mistake than an advantage for her. All he did was kiss her without end. He would kiss her so she would stay right there. Not able to do anything but give in to his charm.

"Marinette..." He spoke. Lips brushing hers.

"Please...command me...," He kept on kissing her. "Order me...manipulate me..."

"D-do i-it..."

That was it for her. His adorable stuttering was the thing she needed for her to be the bossy one around here.

She pushed him, getting her hands to his chest and grabbing him so he wouldn't fall. She pushed him to the end of the couch, still sitting on the ground. She spread her legs to sit right on top of him. His own legs slightly bent up for her to be closer to him.

 _Omg. His face_ ". His blessed and miraculous face was staring right at her. His mouth opened. She could even hear that adorable low gasp he did as his back slammed the couch. His eyes fully opened at the sexy action she was doing on him. A very slight curve at one end of his lips when she sat on him.

"I would very much like to have my way with you," She made a small pause while grabbing his shirt by his chest, fiercely. "...Adrien Agreste".

Her lips captured his with the passion and desire she sinned.

He stared only. Thinking this was his daydream, because he felt like melting as her lips started going down his chin and neck. Oh. There was no stopping Marinette Dupain-Cheng from having kissed and touched all of Adrien Agreste.

Perhaps he would give a little visit to this girl late at night, too. So he can reiterate and be sure all of this wasn't a dream.


End file.
